livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Heinrich Schreibersen (Scott DeWar)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Languages Deity: Pantheistic Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 06 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Wizard) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +0 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +0 = (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +3 = (02) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Crossbow, Light: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 80 feet, type P Dagger, Melee: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +02 = (00) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Dagger, Magic*: Attack: +04 = (00) + Int (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S * Hand of the Apprentice Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Bonus Feat: Greater Spell Focus Skilled: +1 skill point per level Human Traits: Class Features Class 01 Weapon Proficiency: Proficient with club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, & quarterstaff Spells: Casts arcane spells Arcane Bond: Silver pendant on chain. geometric shape in fashion of 3-d design with arcane symbols on geometric shape. Allows use of one extra spell in spellbook per day of any level that can currently be cast. Arcane School: Universalist Cantrips: Prepare cantrips Spell Focus: Gains a Spell Focus of choice as a bonus feat at 1st level. Hand of the Apprentice (Su): You cause your melee weapon to fly from your grasp and strike a foe before instantly returning to you. As a standard action, you can make a single attack using a melee weapon at a range of 30 feet. This attack is treated as a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, except that you add your Intelligence modifier on the attack roll instead of your Dexterity modifier (damage still relies on Strength). This ability cannot be used to perform a combat maneuver. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. 7/day. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell Focus Evocation (Wizard 1): +1 Save DC vs. Evocation Spells Greater Spell Focus Evocation (Human): +1 Save DC vs. Evocation Spells (Stacks with Spell Focus) Elemental Focus Fire (Level 1): +1 Save DC vs. 'Fire' Spells Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Resistance * Shield * Acid Splash * Identify * Detect Magic * Burning Hands* * Detect Poison * Magic Missile * Read Magic * Chill Touch * Daze * Feather Fall * Dancing Lights * Touch of Gracelessness * Flare * Light * Ray of Frost * Spark * Disrupt Undead * Touch of Fatigue * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation * cast at +1 level (trait) Spell Lists (Prepared) Spells Memorized Save DC: General: 14 + SL Evocation: 16 + SL Elemental (Fire): 15 + SL Evoc + (Fire): 17 + SL 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Mage Hand * Burning Hands * Spell Name * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Shield * Spell Name * Spell Name * Light * * Spell Name * Spell Name * * * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (02) + INT (04)/Level; FC (01), Misc (01)* (Wizard) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 08 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (papermaking) 08 1 3 4 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +8 0 3 4 +1 (trait) Knowledge (Engnrng) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +9 1 3 4 +1 (trait) Knowledge (History) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception +2 1 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft +8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival +1 0 0 1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * Racial (Human) Bonus Traits Trait 1 Gifted Adept (magic): 1 spell is at +1 caster level (Burning hands) Trait 2 Scholar of Ruins(human):gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0gp - lb Winter blanket 5sp 3 lb Bedroll 1sp 5 lb Sun Rod x 5 10gp 5 lb Flint and Steel 1gp - lb Lamp, Common 1cp 1 lb Oil x 4 pints 4sp 4 lb Trail Rations x 5 2.5gp 5 lb Dagger x 3 6gp 3 lb Light Crossbow 35gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2gp 2 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) Back pack 2gp 2 lb Scroll Tube 1gp 0.5 lb -paper X 10 4gp - lb -ink pen 1sp - lb ink 8gp - lb Belt Pouch 1gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 2gp 5 lb Spellbook 0gp 3 lb Total Weight: 43 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 74 SP: 03 CP: 09 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: Height: 5 foot 10 inches Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: Light brown/dirty blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval